


My Angel

by seerofheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Insanity, Loss, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerofheart/pseuds/seerofheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since you started that game, you had known he was your angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I sadstucked. ;A;  
> Nuuuuuu!

_Ever since you started that game, you had known he was your angel._

From the first day you spoke to him on pesterchum - the day you knew him as angry grey text and insults. He'd claimed he'd had a hate-crush on you or something, that you'd be his kimsis? Kemisis? Something like that. As much as you tried to take it as a compliment, you could never have hated him.

From the first time you saw him, he was a blur, something shrouded in black through a portal. You wanted HIM to read your note, personally, before everyone else. The bucket thing was an accident, you swear.

From the first time you met him in person, his full blown scowl, scruffy hair, and large sweater. His swearing, his large, yellow-grey eyes and nubby horns.

From the first time you were in battle with him, growling, raised sickles, scratches of red running down his face. The anger in his eyes and passion in his fighting.

_"You're going to be my angel forever, right?"_   
_"Right."_   
_"We're going to win this."_   
_"Yeah."_

That day...they day you faced Jack...  
You hadn't been watching properly, not focused enough. Noir struck at you, but you never felt the pain.

Because he had jumped in front of you.

_"...John?"_   
_"Yeah?"_   
_"I'll.... be your angel forever, right?"_   
_"R-Right."_

Soon, you had scratched. Everyone moved on. Your new Earth. All the trolls, humans. Even the enemies, humans. No one seemed to remember, no one but you. You lived in that same little house, your Dad scratched back into the kitchen.

**He** never scratched back.

_"Hi. I'm John."_   
_"Jack."_   
_"Jack?"_   
_"Yeah."_   
_"JACK...?!"_   
_"Hey - what are you -"_

You clenched your fist. He would come back. He had to. You would do whatever you could to get him.

_That game brought you all to hell._   
_But gave you an Angel._   
_Then stole him back._   
_You'd thought you'd never forgive them, but..._   
_You'll forgive them one day._

_After all, you can watch them apologize to your angel once your all in heaven. All of you._


End file.
